This is a Way
by xprincesserinx
Summary: Very AU. Katniss/Peeta. Peeta and Katniss meet over the phone. Their bags got switched. Based of off wongfuproduction & at&t's Away We Happened! GIVE IT A TRY! Very cliche! & YOU! THE READER DECIDES WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Way**

**A/n I'm so sorry I didn't continue You Replaced Me. I didn't know what I was going to do for that story, it wasn't really planned out. But I am completely devoted to this story. ****BUT.****YOU DECIDE WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. **** I am basing this story off of Wongfuproductions and AT&T's 'Away We Happened' I really loved that web series! Go check it out on youtube. Anyways, it will have the same plots, just different characters. So at the end of each chapter, you will have choices. And you review either A, B, or C. Okay? I should stop. Read on my lovelies! **

**Katniss POV. **

This is the day. I'm going to LA for an interview. I'm going to see _Gale _again. I seal my letter for him and call Madge, who I am going to be staying with while im in LA. I dial Madge and its not long before she answers. "Hello? Katniss?"

"Hey Madge."

"You excited?"

"Yeah! And nervous. What happens when I see him?"

"Stop worrying so much Kat! Don't worry, I made SURE he wont see you."

"Oh, you know, the stare."

Oh Christ. Madge gave Gale the stare. I face palm myself. I chuckle, Madge is crazy sometimes, but she's my best friend.

"Anyways, gotta go Madge! See you soon."

"See you soon Kat!"

Afterwards I continue packing my stuff, I packed my notebook, _the letter_, some clothes, and a blow dryer. I put the lock and little Buttercup, a little cat key chain. Heh. It's cute. I head out my door to see my little sister Prim, in tears. I automatically bend down and give her a hug.

"What's wrong Prim?"

"You're going to leave me!" She says between sniffles.

"I'm going to be back soon little duck. Don't worry, and I'll get you something too!"

"Really?" She looks up and smiles, her smile always makes me melt.

"Really." I say and tap her nose.

She runs off and gives me a little pin.

"Take this with you Kat!"

"Okay Prim." I chuckle and ruffle her hair.

That little 9 year old means the world to me. **(I know Prim is 12, but I'm going to make her a bit younger.) **She could do anything and I could say yes. Those little puppy eyes of hers just makes it impossible to say no.

I say bye to Prim and go outside to the busy streets of New York. I go and catch a cab to the coffee shop. I get in line and notice a really pushy guy behind me. I walk up to the counter. "Hi, what can I get for you today?" "A small coffee please." "Alright, that is 3.36." I pull out three bucks and a quarter and a penny. Where are my ten cents… I hear the blond pushy guy behind me, ugh, impatient much? "Where is it…" I mutter under my breath. I could just feel the guy rolling his eyes right now.

**Peeta POV**

Ugh. This girl in front of me is taking forever. I'm grumpy. I just got off a plane. I got to pee. SHE MIGHT TAKE THE LAST CRAN APPLE MUFFIN! "Oh got it!" she squeals. Wow. She was holding up the line for 10 cents. She stops AGAIN and says, "Can you please hurry? I'm trying to catch a plane." She rolls her eyes at me. Then she FINALLY takes her luggage and moves. I go up to the counter and ask for their strongest coffee. I take out my money and hand it over to him.

I then walk over to the park and Finnick calls me.

"Whats up?"

"Hey Peet, can you gets some shots for me at the Meadow?"

"You kidding me? I just got off the plane!"

"Just this once!

"Fine 'Finny' you owe me." I chuckle to myself

"Shut up!"

After that he hangs up. I take my luggage and pull on the zipper but the lock is on. I try to pull it off, but this is my code! How can I get my camera now? Then I notice something, a little plush cat key chain. Oh no. This isn't mine. I flip the pack over not to find my little marks, but I see a name tag. I pull it out. It says..

_Katniss Everdeen_

_(123)456-7890_

_Please contact if found._

I call the number butit wont pick up! DAMNIT. I decide to text her instead.

_Uh hey. I think I found your bag. Do you have mine? Please text back._

So I just decide to take pictures with my own phone.

***3 HOURS LATER***

I decide to call Finnick.

"Finnick!"

"Hey Peety."

"I got tons of pictures of the Meadow from noon to now. I would use my work camera but I can't"

I told Finnick about the bag.

"Why wont you use your work camera dude?"

"Its in the bag smartass!"

"The one you can't find?"

"No Finnick, the one where I put my unicorn in." My voice is just dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh! I was about to say-"

"FINNICK I WAS KIDDING."

"I KNEW THAT."

"Well-" My phone is beeping. Its Katniss! Wait! Why am I excited..

"Gotta go Finny! She's calling me."

"Smooth! She likes you. Way to go Peet!"

"No. I have her bag! Bye."

I hang up on Finnick and answer Katniss's call.

"Hello? Is this Katniss?" I say a bit too frantically.

"Yeah, you have my bag?"

"I think so, I'm Peeta. Can you see if it has the initials P.R.M on it?"

"Yeah It has those initials. Shoot, I don't know how this happened. I left my apartment with mine."

"I got off the plane with mine, then I had to go pee."

"TMI. Okay." She chuckled. "Then I had to go to the-"

Meanwhile I said, "I was tired so I had to go to"

"Coffee shop." We said at the same time. Holy shit, this is the girl who was holding up the line!

**Katniss POV**

"You're the impatient guy behind me! Rude!" I can't believe this was the douchebag.

"You really shouldn't keep people waiting." He chuckles. He sounds cute when he chuckles. WAIT. What am I saying?!

"Anyways, can you mail it back in the morning? We can switch addresses later."

"Yeah sure."

"Bye Peeta."

"Bye Katniss."

Afterwards I hang up, I slouch back on my couch with a smile on my face, maybe this isn't a crisis..

He then texts me.

_Hey Katniss. Uh I'm heading to LA for a job interview. Maybe we can switch bags____in person. What do you think? (;_

Am I falling for him?

**So! I KNOW. This is almost exactly like Away We Happened, but I just needed somewhere to start. So yeah. Review or PM me your answer my lovelies! **

**A- Katniss says sure and is falling hard for Peeta.**

**B-Katniss says no, but still has a little crush on Peeta.**

**C- Katniss says yes, but doesn't like Peeta.**

**OKAY! This next one is for the top which is about Gale and Katniss's letter for him. **

**A-Katniss doesn't give Gale the letter but Peeta finds it and gets jealous**

**B-Katniss gives Gale the letter and Peeta gets jealous**

**C- Katniss throws it away.**

**So your answers will be like, for instance, 'A,C' Like that! Make sure its in order please! Love you! Please review!**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**It breaks my heart to say this, but I have to put this story on hold, for quite a while. My wifi is being really bad, and I need to get a new router. But it could take a month. My family doesn't really have the time/money to get it. I'm using my cousin's computer right now. I only have wifi on my phone and I can't update on there. I am really sorry. So please forgive me, anyone can continue this, they just have to ask me first. But I am so very sorry. I really mean it, and I will get back in touch with you guys once I have wifi again. So yeah, if you have any questions, please message me. And again, I only have wifi on my phone. **


End file.
